Dances Of The Heart
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko Tetyuni is both Teiko's Regular Coach and an unknown Prism Star that has yet to perform for the world to see. That was until Wataru stumbles upon her one day. Instantly, they fall in love. But when Mion returns she is desperately trying to seperate the two since Jun rejected her confession last year and realized, she loves Wataru, and Tetyuni is in the way.


**Chapter 1:**

Wataru was walking by the training rooms to relax, one of the rare moments where there is no work on his busy schedule. He slowly went down the halls to look at the new trainees in the crowded rooms but stopped at the ice rink with usually held nobody unless there was someone practicing their dances and jumps but there was one lone girl.

"Shouldn't she be in the other rooms? It's too risky out on the rink right now if she's a newbie." Wataru muttered to himself and kept staring at the girl.

She had her teal hair braided to her right side that went down to her stomach, her eyes were teal as well that held determination and joy, her figures was slim and her clothes were one of a full set unlike the usual training skirts and shirts.

She had a black undershirt was sleeveless but had a strap on her shoulder while her outer shirt was a bright teal and had short sleeves but didn't touch her shoulder to show the black straps, her skirt reached halfway to her knees and was a layered one after another, the color pitch black with the slightest hints of dark purple when light shone on it, a silver belt on her waist, black boots halfway to her knees with bright baby blue and silver vines designs decorating it weaving in and out of each other to overlap, fingerless gloves that had her left hand teal with a black outline and her left black with a teal outline with a large silver star right in the middle on the back of her hand, earrings were black outside, teal middle, and silver center stars, a necklace that had a thin silver chain with different little charms of teal, silver, and black, along with small, thin bracelets of the three colors. She also had no make-up on, not even a hint showing her natural beauty.

Wataru didn't know what to think about her outfit or her looks but just stood there staring at her doing dance moves. Aira and Rhythm would have trouble with those moves and by now they're famous. Mion hasn't come back yet so Aira and Rhythm doesn't know her unless they see her on TV or posters but Wataru guessed that Mion would have slight problems with it.

A door opening snapped Wataru out of his thought and looked over to see the very girl at the doorway looking at him expectantly with loud music blasting from the room, right, the room was sound-proof so Wataru didn't hear it at all until the door opened.

"You staying there, going away, or coming in?" she asked.

"Huh?" Wataru asked.

She rolled her eyes, "And people think I'll go deaf, you staying there, going away, or coming in?"

"Can I come in?" Wataru asked uncertainly not wanting to interrupt her from her training but couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

"If you can stand the sound, sure." she said smirking and waved for him to come in as she went back into the room.

Wataru walked in and realized how loud the music really was and cringed, the girl snickered lightly and skated back to the rink setting her detachable skate blades on fluidly.

Wataru made his way over to the only bench which had the speakers and sat down to just watched her do a series of complicated moves but had yet to see her do a Prism Jump, maybe she couldn't do it.

That was until she jumped really high and did one shouting, _**"Waking Star!"**_

Rings of stars formed below her with one last larger one on the bottom which had a sleeping face on it, she flew right down with one leg outstretched and the other folded with her tip of the boot pointing downwards, as she went down the rings of stars shattered into tiny stars that surrounded her happily until she reached the end where all the mini stars were absorbed into the bigger one which woke up with a big smile.

Before the Prism Jump even ended she jumped for another one shouting, _**"Shimmering Heart!"**_

It was a simple jump that had palm-sized heart plushies with a shimmering bright red surface rain down on the floors and Wataru grabbed one and held it gingerly, he might be falling for her.

Like before, the jump barely ended when she went for another shouting her move, _**"Artful Spades!"**_

Large spades of different colors hovered in the air and she jumped one after another trying to get to a single, small, shining, gold spade at the very top. As she grabbed it the previous spades disappeared and she flew down with a storm of mini spades at her landing.

Wataru couldn't believe this, 3 times in a row! It hard enough to do 2 in a row, but she just did three. She looked like she wanted to do another Prism Jump but the blasting music suddenly stopped. She skated over to him and when she went out of the rink, took off the detachable skate blades in one quick motion, grabbed a water bottle from the floor, and plopped down next to him.

"So what's your name Mr. Starer, I'm Kuroko Tetyuni, nice to meet you." Tetyuni said bluntly before chugging down the water in the water bottle.

"I'm Wataru Hyuuga." Wataru said holding out his hand for a shake.

Tetyuni stared at him then at his hands before poking it and saying, "Nice to meet you too Wataru-san."

"Just Wataru is fine, and why'd you poke my hand, you're supposed to shake it." Wataru said a tad bit amused as he pulled his hand back while the other clutched the shimmering heart plushie.

Tetyuni noticed it and gave an amused smirk, "Can I see that Wataru-kun?"

Wataru hesitated but handed it over to Tetyuni who cradled it with a soft smile before whispering some words and threw it up in the air, the heart plushie glowed and the scent of vanilla beans and blueberries reached Wataru's nose.

The plushie dropped into Tetyuni's hands, still glowing a bit, she held it out to him with a huge smile, "A little change to make it special, just for you."

Wataru looked at the plushie and saw that it was still shimmering but just a bit brighter and it had a teal colored jewel inside a star symbol with small, tiny wings sprouting from the side, the star was weaved in black threads and the wings were weaved out of white thread.

"That's amazing!" Wataru said with shock, "How?!"

Tetyuni smirked and waved her index finger in front of his face, "Secret!"

"Come on!" Wataru pouted only to make Tetyuni laugh; she stood up and tossed Wataru a contact card before gathering her things and walking to the door with a wave, "See you soon Wataru-kun!"


End file.
